Dentro del infierno
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Ese edificio no estaba construido para albergar la felicidad, ni siquiera las habitaciones bajas que estaban llenas de luz, solo era lugar para mentes atormentadas y almas sin un lugar adonde ir.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina

* * *

><p>Este fic participa en el <strong>"Amigo Invisible"<strong> del foro **"Bajo la luna roja"** y mi AI, tal como había adivinado OVyP, era **¡lunitadiciembre!** Y como sus peticiones eran genialosas no ha tenido ningún problema al hacerlas. Esta es su primera petición, bueno, es un long fic y este es el primer capítulo, es un poco mierda pero ¿la intención es lo que cuenta? xD

* * *

><p><em>La llegada<em>

O—O

Ricardo abrió la verja que le separaba de su nueva casa. Su padre se lo había dicho, su trastorno no era común, debía pasar un tiempo en un manicomio. Obviamente, su padre no se había referido al centro con ese nombre, pero no llamarlo así le parecía algo hipócrita, ese era su nombre real. No era un edificio feo, para tratarse de una prisión. Era completamente blanco, pero con piedras circulares rojas incrustadas de manera ordenada en las paredes, tenía grandes ventanales en las plantas de arriba. Miró hacia ellos y se sorprendió al ver una chica en uno de ellos. No era demasiado alta, tenía el pelo oscuro, liso y algo despeinado, lo que le llamó la atención de ella fue su palidez, que resaltaba sus ojeras.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un hombre pequeño, que debía ser el director del centro. Le saludó con la cabeza, reconociéndolo y le indicó que entrase en el edificio.

—Imagino que tú serás Ricardo— el chico asintió y lo siguió cuando el hombre se internó en una espaciosa sala—. Bienvenido al centro de cuidados psicológicos Rocavarancolia, yo soy Denestor Tul, el psicólogo encargado del centro. No tenemos en la actualidad muchos pacientes, pero todos los que tenemos responden bien a los tratamientos y no hay ningún peligro. Te asignaremos una habitación en la segunda planta, única; tu padre nos explicó tu trastorno y hemos pensado que te vendría mejor estar solo.

Mientras le explicaba eso, Denestor Tul lo llevaba por intrincados pasillos, toda la pintura que se había utilizado era blanca, incluso la de las puertas. Ricardo no veía el momento de poder preguntarle al extraño rector sobre la chica que había visto en la ventana, esta ni siquiera le había sonreído, aunque claro, eso sería un efecto colateral de pasar tiempo encerrada en ese edificio.

—Deberías saber que aquí no habitan solo pacientes, los dueños del edificio se alojan en la última planta, no debes subir allí, no les gusta que les molesten; pocas veces los verás por aquí, a veces bajan a la hora de la comida. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Ricardo miró al frente y se encontró una puerta completamente blanca, con un pomo dorado y con una placa con el número 101 encima de esta. Denestor abrió la puerta con una de las llaves del manojo que llevaba colgado del cinturón y lo que vio no disgustó nada al chico.

Era una habitación mediana, con las paredes pintadas de color crema. La cama estaba en una esquina, al fondo, pegada a una gran ventana, por la que se veía un pequeño bosque. Al lado de esta había un escritorio pequeño de madera

Casi al momento, el psicólogo salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Al muchacho no le molestó, le gustaba estar solo, desde que su madre murió, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para estar un tiempo con él, por lo que la soledad lo había llenado todo. Desde ese suceso tan trágico, el padre de Ricardo se había vuelto paranoico, no dejaba que su hijo saliese de casa, por suerte la casa no era precisamente pequeña, así que pudo explorarla cuando le dejaban solo. Tenía un profesor particular, algo simpático, pero que le trataba como a un niño chico y que se centraba más en las asignaturas de letras, por lo que sus matemáticas no se encontraban muy al día; pero Ricardo no se podía quejar de eso, adoraba las letras, había aprendido varios idiomas en sus ratos de soledad, sabía español (el idioma natal de su madre), francés e inglés, lo cual había sorprendido a su padre.

Empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta y a ordenarlas en el acto. Primero se ocupó de sus libros, los ordenó por tamaño y color, yendo de tonos cálidos a tonos fríos, hizo lo mismo con la ropa y con los objetos varios que se había llevado. En el escritorio colocó una foto de su madre y él y al otro lado más libros, que no le cabían en la estantería. Se podría decir que no le tenía mucho aprecio a su padre, pero no era eso, simplemente es que no tenía fotos con su padre, solo había una que este guardaba en su mesilla de noche, pero él no tenía ninguna copia.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a observar el paisaje cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ricardo se giró extrañado, sería Denestor Tul con alguna otra norma estúpida sobre el centro que debe respetarse. Antes de abrir la puerta, preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—El coco— contestó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ricardo al escuchar una voz joven decidió abrir, a lo mejor conocía a alguno de sus compañeros de presidio (a lo mejor eso era ser negativo), y estaba en lo cierto. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio delante a un chico alto, pelirrojo y con los ojos verdes, cualquiera habría dicho que había salido de una revista de modelos de esas que leía su madre. El chico sonrió de manera nerviosa y se desordenó el pelo.

—¿Le abres la puerta a todos los que te dicen que son el coco? No es por darte consejos ni nada, pero eso en mi pueblo no es muy recomendable—comentó el chico mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama de un salto.

—¿Y tu nombre es?— Ricardo pensó que estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero es que nunca había conocido a nadie como ese chico, que entraba en habitaciones ajenas como si andase por su casa.

—Ah, es verdad, soy Alex ¿qué tal? Y si en la respuesta obvias que estás en un centro en el que te tendrán encarcelado sin posibilidad de salir en, mínimo, seis meses, mejor. Más que nada porque terminarías deprimiéndome y no tengo muchas ganas— dijo todo eso seguido, ese chico debía tener unos pulmones del tamaño de la cama.

—Bueno, obviando todo eso, estoy perfectamente. Yo me llamo Ricardo—dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual Alex aceptó.

—Bueno, aunque estar en esta habitación quieto y sin moverse seguro que es divertidísimo, ¿qué tal si te llevo a dar una vuelta por el manicomio? Dios, eso suena fatal, imagina que he dicho parque con flores en vez de manicomio. Vienes ¿no?— Alex ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta

—¿Tengo otro remedio?—Preguntó Ricardo saliendo detrás de Alex.

—No— contestó el pelirrojo mientras veía como el nuevo cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras sí.


End file.
